


I'll pretend to be your hero for just tonight (Fix It Fic)

by ConfettiandDiamonds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bugs & Insects, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, It Chapter Two, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Slow Build, Stanley Uris Loves Birds, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfettiandDiamonds/pseuds/ConfettiandDiamonds
Summary: my "Fix It Fic" for It Chapter Two
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is Third Person, Bevs POV  
> I came up with this late one night and have been writing this in my freetime the past few days.
> 
> title "Dear Lover" By: Little Mix

Bev didn't know this until she was in her car. Taking off her ring took a huge weight off her shoulder she didn't know she had. She couldn’t pinpoint why. She felt as if she could breathe a sigh of relief.  
As she drove up to the restaurant she felt a wave of memories flood back to her. Memories she didn't know she still had. Summers, The Losers, school days, jackasses she used to consider family.  
And. Fighting It.  
That fucking clown.  
As she parked her car she thought she saw a familiar face.  
“Ben?” She questioned as she walked closer to the entrance.  
“Bev?” A smile grew on his face, confirming it was Ben.  
They embraced in a hug. She felt her heart starting to beat faster.  
“What the fuck happened to me?” She heard another familiar voice as she turned around it was the man himself.  
“Richie Tozier,” She smiled “you haven't changed one bit. Have you?”  
“Yeah and that's a fucking problem. Look at you guys!” 

“Aww Richie I think you look great.” Ben hugged him.

“That's easy for you to say. Look how jacked you are.” Richie said as he stepped into the restaurant. They followed him in.

“Don't be so hard on yourself Rich.” Bev whispered.

“I'll be fine.” He smiled as he stepped into the room, with the other losers.

“Holy shit.” Richie looked like he just saw something unreal. Which is strange since you think fighting a fucking clown. You wouldn't be shocked anymore.

“Never mind Bev.” he blushed and took her hand and started to drag them back to his car.

“Come on Rich,” she forced him back into the room.

Bev started saying hi to the rest of the losers. She placed her phone face up on the table. More memories started to come back as she talked with each individual. The clubhouse was brought up while talking with Mike. Something she totally forgot about. That shocked her. How could she forget about that? She learned about what they've been up to for the past 27 years. Mike never leaving Derry. Bill being married. He was able to get rid of his stutter. Richie doing comedy. That wasn't a surprise to her. Eddie was married. He hinted that he did not like it. She couldn't help but notice her heart getting faster as she spoke with Ben. Her cheeks turned a pink color. Bev didn't say anything but she felt hadn’t that way until a few hours ago, when she left her shitty husband. She was feeling happy but something was stopping her from smiling. She couldn't find Stan. That worried her to no end.  
Everyone sat down as the question held in the air. They looked at the empty seat. No one wanted to ask. No one wanted to face that truth. They knew everyone else knew.  
“Okay,” Mike said slowly, “so what have you been up to Richie?” He rubbed his hands together, trying to make conversation trying not to think about, well, you know.

They started to conversate among each other. Started to feel like they haven't missed a day even though it's been 27 years. Smiles started to form for everyone else. Laughter filled the air.

She thought if she just ignored the feeling about Stan, it'll go away. Just enjoy the moment.  
As she was about to talk to Ben,

Her phone rang.

Everyone stopped mid sentence. Tension that everyone thought was gone started to rise. Everyone's eyes now on her phone. Smiles faded. Scared looks apared. 

The phone continued to ring.

“Um.” Bill let out softly. He started to run his fingers through his hair.

She was hesitant to pick it up. An unknown number. She felt her heart beating out of her chest.  
She tried to take a deep breath. Having trouble taking the breath, she picked up her phone. 

She hit accept. 

“H-Hello?” Her voice was shaking. She lifted the phone to her ear.

“SORRY I'M LATE! IT'S STAN! I don't know if this is still Bev Marsh but this is the only contact I can remember! Im stuck in fucking traffic! I should have drove over sooner! Sorry if this is not Bev!” 

She let out a sigh of relief as she made eye contact with the others. Fear still filled their faces.

“It's okay Stan. This is Bev. We kept a seat for you!” She held a hand over heart as she fell into her seat. Everyone let go of their breath they were holding in. Smiles slowly came back. 

Stan explained that he should be there any minute. She told him not to worry she was just glad to hear from him.

As she hung up the phone. For a moment, all the fear about the clown went away. Finally a genuine smile went across her face. Something she hasn't done in at least 3 years. A Smile, a real smile. For a moment she was with her best friends. People she couldn't believe she forgot about.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time catching up. Pennywise never came up in the conversation.

They stepped out of the restaurant together still talking about memories that had resurfaced.

“Uh guys? Am I seeing things? Or?” Eddie asked. He was fixated on something. They all walked towards him. Bev felt her heart stopped. She felt like she couldnt move.

“No, no! You're not seeing anything”. It's nothing.” Mike was rambling. His tone was unsure. “It's just a balloon. Right? Just a coincidence that it's red.” He started to walk towards his car, not taking his eyes off the balloon.

“Yeah. d-definitely.” Bill said following Mike. “Shit. so m-much for g-getting rid of my stutter.” He muttered under his breath. 

“We should. Um, let's just meet at the clubhouse.” Eddie's hands started to shake. 

None of them took their eyes off the balloon until the site of the balloon was gone.

Chills ran down their back more and more the farther they were miles away from the balloon.

They knew it was coming.  
\----

“Wow I totally forgot about this. How could I forget this place?” Bev said, shocked, she let the old memories come back.

“Yeah, that's what happens once you leave Derry.”

“I forgot how gross it is down here.” Eddie muttered.

Everyone started to chat, reminiscing forgotten memories from past summers in the treehouse.

After everyone finally got quiet, Mike started to bring up his ideas.

“I read about this ritual we could do, we would have to find tokens. But the last people who did it died and I don't want to take that chance. I’ve been racking my brain to think of a way we could defeat It. Again.”

“Why does this shit have to be so hard.” Eddie sighed.

“Don't. I will cut your fingers off.” he held his hand up to Richie's face.

“Fine fine I'll shut up. I wouldn't want my fingers cut off. How would my wedding ring to Mrs.K stay up?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I fucking hate you.” He let out. Looking at the “ceiling”.

“No you don't, you love me.” Richie put his head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie blushed. He looked down. He tried to hide it.

“So what plan do you have Mike?” Stan asked. He shoved his hand in pocket. Trying to comfort himself.

“I'm not exactly sure yet. I have an idea. But i'm not sure about it.”

“I mean we could always beat the shit out of him like we did last time.” Richie suggested.

They continue to brainstorm when Mike checked his watch. 

“We should figure out something. It's getting more dark, if that's even possible, let me show the house we are staying at.”

\----

Bev walked around a bit and noticed in the living area a record player. Dust covered it. Records laid next to it. Nothing was on the player itself. There was a couch near a fireplace. And a tiny little bar.

“Thank you Mike. This place is great.” Bev hugged Mike then she made her way to the couch.

Stan sat next to her as he handed her a glass with scotch in it.

“SHIT I DROPPED MY FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH ON THE FLOOR!” She laughed as Richie was yelling upstairs. 

“I'm so glad you decided to come Stan.” She turned towards him as she pulled her legs on the couch cushions.

“Did you think I wasn't gonna come?” He asked as he placed down his glass. He started rubbing his wrist. His face started to fill with guilt.

“I didn't know if anyone was gonna come.” She admitted. “I was terrified to think about any of my friends not being with the rest of us. Or worse off, dead.”

“But isn't that what this is? A suicide mission?” He tilted his head. 

“I wouldn't say that. We defeated that clown before. I know we can do it again.” Ben came up behind them, sitting down next to Bev putting his arm on the back of the couch.

“I almost didn't come. I honestly thought if I did it would just worsen our chances to defeat it. What if that becomes the reality,” Stan said quietly, he looked down again at his wrist.

“Hey.” Bev put her hand on Stan's wrist getting him to make eye contact with her.

“No matter what, just know none of this is because of you. You would never worsen us. You never have. How would we work together if one of use wasn't here.

Stan opened his hand looking at his scar. He let out a small smile and closed his hand.

“Thanks Bev.” he hugged her. "Don't let anyone or anything make you think that again. I'm always here.” She whispered.

“I better go check on the other.” Stan got up and headed towards the stares.

Bev moved back to where Stan was just sitting, giving Ben room.  
They sat in a comfortable silence.

“I'm sorry we weren't able to chat that much at the restaurant.” 

“It's ok. I actually wanted to tell you something.” Ben said putting his hands on Bev’s.

They made eye contact. Bevs heart was beating faster.

“I wan-” he was cut off. 

Slow music started to play. A soft piano with violins. Bev turned her to head see where the music was coming from. She spotted the sound coming from the record player. She wished she would have studied more in music back in high school. She couldn't tell what notes or chords were playing. 

“How is music playing? We're the only one downs here.”  
Bev walked over to the record player.  
The dust was gone. But no record was playing. The music still continued. It grew louder as Ben started to walk over.

Bev opened her mouth to say something,  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Yelling was heard from what they assumed to be Bill.  
They both rushed up the stairs to see Bill and Eddie at the door of Bill’s room. As they step beside him they see a bloody paper boat laying on its side.

“Is- is that?” Eddie stuttered. The rest of the losers joined them standing outside the room. The boat on everyone's mind.

“Georgie paper boat.” Bill slowly walked into the room, not taking his eyes off the boat. Tears forming in his eyes.

“Richie if this is you. I s-shit you not. Y-you better not be f-fucking a-around.” Bill said, still not taking his eyes off the paper.

“I swear I'm not. I wouldn't do something like this.” He threw his hands up in defense.

The others joined Bill, stepping into the room surrounding the boat.  
Dark blood was puddled around the boat along with the bottom of the boat. Draining into the bedsheets, staining the bed.  
Bev looked around to see if anything else looked different, she found herself looking back at the boat. Nothing.

‘How di-” before Mike couldn't finish his sentence blood exploded up from the small boat. They all stepped back in horror as the blood hit everyone, in their hair, face, clothes. The door slammed shut. Too much noise was going on for anyone to notice.

Blood continues to shoot upward like a geyser. A few seconds everyone stood, shocked. Getting splashed with blood. Richie ran towards Eddie trying to block the blood. Bev felt Ben grab her hand. Blood continued to pour. And.

Silence.

It stopped. The blood didn't slowly drain. It just. disappeared.

The boat hung in the air for a moment then,

Plop.

The paper hit the comforter.

The edges now more defined. The only thing not the yellow paper color was the little black writing saying “S.S Georgie''.  
“It's gone, the blood.” Stan stepped forward, he was still drenched in blood. Rubbing his hand against the comforter the only blood showing up was the blood transferring from Stan's hand. Bill stepped forward and picked the boat up. The rest started to look around the bed as Ben turned around.

Um, guys?” Ben asked, dropping Bevs hand. “What the hell is that?” Ben pointed towards the wall.  
They turned to see what Ben was talking about.  
“What. The fuck.” Richie let out.

Blood smeared across the wall.  
They could make out 3 words

Youll float too.

“Shit.” Bill swung open the door. He ran out of the room, downstairs. Streams of tears flooding down his face.

“Bill.” Bev reached out to comfort him.

“D-Dont!” He moved his arm, tears still falling. He stepped backwards as he put his hands on his head.

“Why am I even h-here? I thought I was done mourning. I a-already moved o-on! I didn't s-stutter. Why d-did i have to s-see t-t-that stupid b-boat? Why did Mike have to call me. Why did I agree to c-come back? I know s-some of y-you didn't want to come back either! My life was f-f-f FUCK!” He put his back against the wall and slid down. He put his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

“Bill ,it's going to be ok.” Bev tried to reassure him. She knelt down and put a hand on his knee. 

“That's easy for you to say.”

“What?”

“D-Didn't you express how much you hated your f-fucking marriage? Didn't you feel fabulous when you got rid of your shitty ring? Don't you just want to run away once this is all over, maybe with old Ben. I'm not that fucking dumb. A-Aren't you going to run away from your problems once we defeat It?” All this said under Bill's breath. No stutter in sight. Bev didn't know if he was trying to make her hear what he was saying. She honestly didn't care. Now all Bev felt was rage.

“Aren't you supposed to be the fucking leader? You have no idea what was going on. Hey I understand what you're going through and I'll still be here for you when you're not being a bitch. But don't you ever fucking think-” She stood up, she started to chock on her words. Everyone eyes on her.

“Bev are yo-” She didn't allow herself to hear the rest of Richie's sentence.

She stormed out the door. This time it was her turn to cry. She made her way down the steps. It was pitch dark besides the porch light. By the little bit of light she saw her car parked but she couldn't get herself to leave. The second time today she felt like she couldn’t move. She sat down on a little patch of grass and just let herself cry. 

A few minutes passed when she heard the door open. A hand was placed on her back.

“Bev look, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I didn't mean anything I said, I truly meant that. I've become really nervous since arriving back to Derry. Hell, I’m nervous now. And if it takes time for you to believe me, I understand. I don't want to lose one of my best friends over something like this.”

She sighed, turned to Bill.

“It's ok Bill, I understand. We all have our moments like that.” she puts her hand on his cheek. She sighs again, letting her hand fall into her lap.

“You should ask Ben.” Bill smiled

“I don't think so.” She laughed and put her head on her knees.

“Aw come on Bev. Don't you just want to tell him? Get it over with right. I mean. Getting rejected is easy for you since it's happened to you many times before?”

“What?”

“I mean we all know when he was just a fat ugly loser sure he had a crush on you. But now? Look at him. Look at you? All you are is, well, a slut.” 

She finally looked up, through the light she was able to see Bill's face started to melt. Bev scrambled to get herself up. She couldn't seem to find the door to the house she ran to the back of the house where she knocked Richie over. 

“Are you ok!?” she asked frightened.

“Yeah I'm ok. Are you? Is It here?” He helped her to feet.

“Yeah-no I'm not, Bill-Penny-” she was cut off by a twig snapping.

Pennywise turned the corner. The backyard porch light shining on him. His forehead where his chin should be.

“Look who it is. Another one of the fucking losers? Richie Tozier. Why don't you tell Bev your secret?  
“I know your secret, your dirty little secret.” He was somewhat singing.  
Why the fuck is Pennywise singing?  
“Aw come on Richie. We don't want to leave Bev out of this. She shouldn't feel excluded. Maybe I should tell her?”

Bev and Richie both put their palms into fist. Bev started to look around for a weapon.

“Fuck off. You bitch.” Richie said through gritted teeth. Behind his back Bev handed him some wood. “This isn't real, its not fucking real.” his whispered to himself.

He started to swing, before it hit Pennywise. He was gone. He looked around, terrified. Not knowing what else to do, Richie fell to his knees.

Bev ran and sat next to him. She put an am around him.

“You would think for a clown being zillion years old he would know how to not step on a tree branch.” Richie said, shaken, trying to sound confident. He was trying to lighten the mood.

“How are we gonna do this?” She asked quietly.

Richie took a breath. 

“What did Bill tell you?” He asked, helping her up.

Bev thought for a second. She knew deep down in the house. Everything that Bill said was Bill and not Pennywise. She contemplated if she should tell Richie.

“It-its nothing, for now Richie.”

Chills continue to crawl down their back as they found their way back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is benverly fluff, reddie fluff, Stan talking about birds, then something happens :) or a happy chapter with a cliffhanger.  
> (oh also Expect a version of the fortune cookie scene :) )

Richie spoke faster with every word he spoke, he explained what just happened.

“I mean like he was there one second then he was gone. And that was terrifying. I feel bad for Bev. She saw him first so that must have been terrifying. But damn. You would think I would be used to this by now.”

“Richie, you think you would be used to a, shape shifting killer eating clown that you fought over 20 years ago?” Eddie rested his hand on Richie's knee.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Sure Rich.”

“What did you see Bev?” Stan asked.

Bev rubbed the palm of her hands on her legs.  
She explained what she witnessed. She told them Bill went to check on her not specifying what he said. She felt him making eye contact with her. She continued to look at the ground. She told them how “Bill” shape shifted. How she ran into the backyard crashing into Richie.

“Then Pennywise started to sing saying something about a,” She stopped herself. She looked back up at Richie. Guilt was all over his face. He was sunken into his chair.

“Um well. I don't remember what, it's all a big blur now.” Richie sighed in relief. He ran one of his hands through his hair still stressed out. 

Chatter rose as the rest of the losers had questions. Bev made sure to avoid talking to Bill. More and more questions were asked to Bev and Richie as Eddie started to get more nervous. 

“Fuck! I don't have my inhaler.” He scrambled in his seat. Richie walked over and sat next to him and helped him calm down a bit.

The rest of the losers started talking about how scared they were getting, how to help each other and if Pennywise was going come back tonight.

During all of this Mike was the most calm, he was still terrified but he was still able to calm everyone down a little bit convincing them for the night It probably wouldn't return. Making sure to tell them not to show fear as it helps Pennywise. Enough to convince them to go to their rooms. Besides Bill because well, your younger brother's paper boat in blood is on your bed then you get drenched in blood?   
“No thanks, I think I'll just room with Eddie.”   
“Fine by me, I don't care if I'm a full grown adult, Pennywise is scaring the shit out of me right now and this is our first day back in Derry, it would be better if someone would be there.”

“Aw Eds, would you like me there too?” Richie clasped his hands together. "Plus full grown adult, that's debatable."

“Don't be a bitch.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

\----

All Bev saw was white. There was silence. She was guessing it was supposed to be peaceful. But the hairs on her back still stood up. She took a breath and looked around. It looked like a void.

It suddenly was dark. A green tint. She was inside a house somewhere.  
There was just yelling. She could see everyone, including herself. A giant spider? Pennywise. It probably was. A scream could be heard from Richie.

“Eddie!” 

Eddie was thrown hard, his back hit the wall. An inch away from being impaled from what looked like to be a spike. He face planted onto the ground. He was as pale as a ghost.  
Richie ran towards him still screaming but this time more filled with anger.  
She spotted a figure that looked like Georgie walking towards Bill. She tried to yell to warm him but nothing was coming out.  
She looked over to the left and saw herself now, being thrown. She was thrown high up. She hung in the air for a few seconds before falling. She heard yelling but couldn't tell from who.   
She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her chest. She was now on the floor, she saw a blurry figure standing over her. Then all she saw was a pool of red.

Her eyes shot open as she jolted up. She gasped for air. Sweat running from her temple tears streaming down from her face. She used her wrist to wipe the sweat and tears away. She placed her hand on her shirt then crumpled it.

Shit. 

She's had that dream many times before but never realized it while dreaming it and always somehow forgot it soon bit after.

She checked her phone, 4:13, she got herself out of bed walking into the hallway. She noticed a light was on in one of the rooms. She knocked on the door not expecting an answer.

“Hello?” It was Ben's room. She cracked the door open. 

“Hi. It's me, could I come in?” She whispered. Her voice was shaking.

“Yeah of course.”   
She opened the door to see him sitting on his bed with a closed book in his hand.

“What are you still doing up at this hour?” She smiled.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Are you okay?” He returned the smile. He moved over giving her room to sit. 

She sat on his bed, grabbed the book. She placed it on her lap resting her hands on top of it.

“I had this, um, shit. I saw things, vision, I don't know.” With every word she got more and more quiet until she eventually paused. 

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” He put a hand on her back.

“No no. It's just that I had a strange dream and,” she paused again, her eyes started to water. She was struggling for air, she started breathing faster.

“Hey Bev, it's ok. It was a dream.” He moved to the end of the bed where she was, he made eye contact with her. He took her hand.

“Let's just try to forget about it for now.”

He placed his other hand on her cheek, some of her falling on his hand. He moved her hair behind her ear.   
She felt herself blush. She looked down at the book on her lap. Her breathing slowed down.

“Thanks.” She let out.  
He smiled and returned back sitting next to her.

“So what were you reading about?” She handed back the book.

“I had this book when we had to defeat It last time. I was trying to look through everything to see if I could come up with an idea of how we can try to fight It again.”

“Anything?” She placed her head on his shoulder.

“No nothing yet. A lot has happened today, I don't think my brain can handle so much old and new information all at once.” He laughed.

“Yeah it's been weird. So many memories I forgot I had just, resurfaced.” She smirked.

“Are you and Bill okay? You seemed a bit mad at him all of a sudden.”

“Yeah we'll be fine. He said a couple of things and it frustrated me, but it's okay I'm pretty sure it was just him taking his anger out. We could probably talk tomorrow. I don't want to lose any of my friends that I just got back.” 

“Must have been rough seeing Pennywise again?” He placed his head on hers.

“Very. That fucker is a pain in my ass. Wish he would have died 27 years ago.”

“You could say that again.” She could hear him smile.

“Hopefully once this is all over none of us will lose contact again.”

“It's strange to look back even a couple days ago now.”

“Definitely.” She looked at her now bare ring finger.

She yawned, she felt her eyes closing. She heard Ben mumble something but didn't ask what he said. For a moment she tried to fight herself from falling asleep but eventually she let herself fall back asleep.

Bev awoken to the sun hitting her face. She checked her surroundings.   
She must have fallen asleep in Ben's room a few hours ago after they chatted.  
She noticed her hand lying on Ben's chest as he peacefully slept. She hesitantly removed her hand. She felt herself blush while she quietly stepped out of the room, went to her room to get ready, then headed towards the kitchen as she walked downstairs. 

“Good morning sleepyhead. You slept long.” Richie was sitting on the couch with Eddie. She waved to them as she got herself a glass of water.

“It's 7:10 am and everyone else still isn't up.”

“Same thing.” Richie swiped his hand and reclined back on the couch with Eddie. Bev took a seat in the chair next to them.

“I don't think that is dickhead?” Eddie questioned.

Richie gave Eddie a glaring look.

“Anyways.” Bev held her hand over Richie's mouth.  
“What were you two talking about?”

Eddie sighed.  
“Richie had a dream that I was married. And for some reason. It upset him.”

“First off I had a dream you were married to a woman! A woman!” Richie opened his mouth to say something else but Eddie interrupted.

“Bitch, is that a problem?”

“No no no, it's no at all! It's just, you should be married to no one, but me!” He hit his chest. He faked cried. “I can't believe you would do this to me. Ruin our marriage, like this! How could you?”

“Fuck off.” Eddie blushed and rolled his eyes. “And you know I was married once right?”

“I refuse to believe that. I think you're just trying to make me jealous.” He waved his hand in Eddie's face.

“At least it's working.” Eddie froze 

“Did you have a dream Bev?” He voiced slowly immediately after.

Bev opened her mouth to explain the little bits of her dream she remembered. Instead she decided to keep her mouth shut.

“Uh yeah I did. I just don't remember it.”

“Ooh I hate when that happens. That happened to me last night as well.” Eddie crossed his arms.

“Wish that happened to me.” Richie hunched over and side eyed.

Eddie rolled his eyes again.

They continued to chat. Slowly everyone else joined them downstairs sharing their dreams and bringing up more memories.

Richie changed the topic.

“Don't you think we should have a plan by now?” Richie slouched and crossed his arms.

“Hm. I don't know Richie, why don't you go back 27 years to when you were only a few inches shorter, fight a killer, eating clown that's been alive for, oh, I don't know a million or so years. Then when you think It's dead, you make a promise with the rest of your friends saying if It ever came back you would fight it again, thinking then it was utter bullshit. Move on with your life only to find out the promise you made all those years ago wasn't bullshit even though two days ago you forgot who your best friends were back when you were a kid. Contemplate if you should keep the promise to finally decide that you would return back to Derry, get terrified the first day back and be scared for your life. Then please tell us your idea on how to fight this fucking clown. I would love to know.”

“Damn Stan or should I say dammit Stanet.” Richie smirked. “But thank you, I'm currently doing that. I'll let you know.” He nodded his head.

Stan gave Richie a look. He inhaled sharply.

“All I'm saying is,” Stan paused. “I don't want to die.”

“I don't think any of us want to Stan.” Bev sighed.

They sat in silence again trying to come up with even one idea.

A few minutes passed when Ben broke the silence. He brought up the place they used to hang out a lot besides the clubhouse.

The Quarry.

“Well. Let's head to the Quarry. We were there after we fought It, that might help us.” Mike suggested. 

\----

They walked to the Quarry, they were doing more catching up. Funny how even a day passed and you still need to catch up. By the time they got there it was noon. They all sat in the sand. 

“I can't believe we used to hang out here.” Eddie ran his hand over the sand.

“Mike, how do you feel about this whole situation? I mean you never left Darry so your experience with this I'm guessing is a bit different.” Bev hugged her knees and pushed the top of shoes under the sand.

“I mean, I guess. At one point I did try to move on. I even went on a vacation for a little while, but I always had this gut feeling to stay here. For a long time I ignored it and would do normal “adult” things but the feeling never went away. And well, I know why now.”

“Wow.” Stan whispered

“Yeah I know.”

They all stared out over the water. It was a warm day with very little breeze, just enough to make the leaves sway.

“Should we go in?” Ben put a hand on the back of his neck.

“Nah. I think we should go in after we kick Pennywise’s ass.” Richie put his back against the sand.

“Good idea Rich. Unless we die.” Eddie fell back next Richie

“W-way to have faith in us Eddie.” 

“You know what I mean.”

Stan gasped.  
“Guys look!” He pointed and smiled completely changing the topic.

“Look at what Staniel the manual?” Richie smiled and pointed at a random tree. 

“The bird! The red one by that rock! It's a Northern Cardinal! That's the state bird for North Carolina!”

“That's so cool Stan!” Ben smiled.

“Thank you Ben!” Stan smiled back.

“I didn't know you like to learn about birds?” Mike squinted his eyes trying to find the bird

“Yeah I love to bird watch in my free time. Patty likes to draw them while I tell her about a specific bird that's close by.”

“Well then what's our state bird?” Richie smirked 

“Easy the Black-capped Chickadee.”

“That doesn't sound like a bird.”

“It is Richie, they're really cute I can't lie.”

Stan continued to educate them as Bill pulled Bev aside. They sat on tree stumps.

“Look I j-just wanted to say.” I feel horrible and t-that I’m truly s-sorry.” Bill paused.

“How do I know this isn't Pennywise again?”

“Again?” 

“Yeah. Earlier I explained that's what happened last night, he was you, said some bullshit and then this whole thing happened and I don't remember if you heard me talking it out but yeah,” Bev paused. “well, it wasn't fun.”

“Wow Bev. I don't remember you saying that. I'm so sorry that happened.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It's just become more stressful since we’ve found o-out about I-It coming back. S-seeing the boat made it all sink in t-that t-this is r-real. I felt f-frustrated and s-scared, so I g-guess I just lashed o-out.”

“I understand that now, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Seeing Georgie's boat must have crushed you. I wish this whole thing wasn't happening. I swear whatever we do will be permanent. I can't believe we have to do this thing a second time.”

“Yeah. Pretty crazy.” Bill laughed. “So we're on good terms?”

“Of course.” Bev smiled. “All of us definitely have to keep in contact after this. It's strange to think about the past not having my best friends.”

“Agreed.” Bill smiled. “We should probably join back with the others.”

“Yeah.” Bev smiled back as headed back and joined the rest of the losers.

They stayed there for about an hour just chatting about life, as they were heading back to the house the clouds started to turn grey. 

\----

The day continued to move smoothly without any sign of Pennywise or rain. It was only 3:40, though, so Bev didn’t want to jinx herself. Everyone was still on the edge of their seat, knowing It could “surprise” them at any moment. Bill and Ben were busy on the other side of the room, still trying to come up with strategies, Mike, Eddie, and Bev decided to make cookies.

“Eddie, why can't I help?” Richie groaned, he was half on the couch and the other half on the floor. He was doodling on a notepad with his right hand.

“Because knowing you, you’ll fuck something up.”

“Yeah you're probably right. Doesn't mean I can't help.” He changed his position and put his feet on the table. Placing the notepad next to his feet.

“Plus we’re already done!” Mike placed the plate in front of Richie.

Richie reached for one. The chocolate started to separate from the rest of the cookies and turned into flying bugs and worms. He retracted his hand.

“Shit!” Richie yelled and made a face, he ran back behind Mike. That caught everyone else attention. 

The “creatures” jumped off the table and crawled towards them. They started to get on their shoes.

Each of them grabbed the closest thing near them and started to hit the bugs and themselves, slowly but killing the gross insects. Richie, being dramatic, screamed again. He grabbed a vase and smashed it. Luckily he didn't cut himself.

The bugs dropped dead and shriveled up one by one, chaos still in the air.

Mike opened the door and brushed their sad little corpses outside.

“Is that the best yo-”

“Rich, I swear to god if you finish that sentence, Pennywise won't be the one to kill you.” Eddie looked menacing towards Richie.

They collectively sighed as they looked around while Richie picked up his mess.

“Glad I didn't help you guys anymore.”

“You're such an ass, you know that?” Eddie turned to face him.

“Richie your notepad!” Bev yelled.

Richie walked over next to Bev.

“Okay, I did not write that.” He held his hand out.

There were two cuts in the paper, with black ink a note was written.

you can't keep the weight on your shoulders safe forever

“Ok so if none of us wrote this then, shit, It. It is talking about Stan, he mentioned earlier he thought almost didn't come. He thought he would just be a weight that slowed us down. So where is Stan?” Bev talked faster, she panicked. 

So much for not jinxing things.

They searched the house calling out for Stan, it looked like confusion settled in. But that was an act as they all already knew that he wasn't in the house but they didn't want to admit it.

“Ok well that's terrifying.” Richie took off his glasses to clean them.

“No shit.” Eddie let out of breath.

One by one they gathered back downstairs.

“I texted and called, nothing.” Bev said as she joined them 

“S-so what a-are we going to d-do?” Bill paced back and forth, hugging himself for comfort.

“Well what else can we do? We have to go look for him.” Ben said.

“We should probably pair up and try to find him.”

“You're probably right Eddie.” Mike said pacing.

“Alright so let's do that.” Bev let out.

“I feel like I'm in a movie.” Richie laughed.

Bill paired with Mike, Richie with Eddie and Bev with Ben.

“Ok keep in contact and don't lose each other. And remember It feeds on fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter! Sorry I'm bad at writing scary.  
> Please lmk if you liked it!  
> If you want to see something happen please comment! I'll probably write it in :)  
> Omg next chapter is so good so far im ngl! I'm excited for y'all to read it. that should be up sometime this month.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice even when "Bill" was nervous he didn't stutter.  
> Hinting it was pennywise? :)
> 
> please lmk if you liked it!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
